1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to test technology, and more particularly to a preboot execution environment test device and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Many computers with built-in network cards provide support for remote network booting using preboot execution environment (PXE). The PXE (also known as Pre-Execution Environment) is an environment that allows for booting of the computers using a network interface independent of data storage devices (like hard disks) or installed operating systems.
In use, it is necessary to set up a PXE-server which allows the computers to request an IP address via Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP), and download a kernel via Trivial File Transfer Protocol (TFTP). In addition, in order to avoid conflicts with original networks, an extra network must be set up between the computers and the PXE-server for communications, a troublesome and costly requirement.